1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a mute control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a DVD player, usually includes an amplifier for amplifying audio signals, a processing unit for controlling the amplifier, and a speaker for emitting sounds corresponding to the amplified audio signals.
However, at the moment of supplying power to the electronic device, a stable working voltage of the processing unit is not instantaneous and the amplifier is out of control during the delay. As such, at the moment of supplying power to the electronic device, a direct current may appear on the amplifier and then be transmitted to the speaker in the form of noise which is an inconvenience.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.